Angel Soldiers/Angels
Angels are a group of angels: Angel Soldier A, Angel Soldier B, Angel Soldier C, Angel Soldier D, and Angel Soldier E. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue 5 angels share the same dialogue “Now, for Ilias' sake!” “Our hearts are always with Ilias!” “Why on earth... Are we like this...?” “Ilias... Please save us...” “If we do not purify the surface...” “Brrr, it's so cold... Ilias, is this a trial?” “We won't let you through here!” “Blasphemers will be punished!” “We will judge you!” “We will not give up...!” “My feathers can make a good protection charm...” (+1 Angel Feather) “Please make use of this money...” (+ 1605G) “You should take this miracle drug...” (+1 Miracle Drug) “Let me have that onion...” (Give 1 Onion) *Yes – “Yes, I'll certainly accept it.” (+20 Affinity) *No – “How sinful...” “I'll let you cover our activity fees...” (Give 963G) *Yes – “Yes, I'll certainly accept it.” (+25 Affinity) *No – “How sinful...” *Not enough money – “...You've already run out of money?” “Let me have that pudding...” (Give 1 Pudding) *Yes – “Yes, I'll certainly accept it.” (+30 Affinity) *No – “How sinful...” “Are you properly adhering to the prohibition against monsters...?” *I obey it – “That's a very good attitude, but...is it true? ...Really, is it true?” (+10 Affinity) *I broke it – “So you are a sinner... Prepare yourself!” (-5 Affinity) *Every day of my life is adultery – “What an outrageous person... I shall punish you here!” (+10 Affinity) “We naturally pray to Ilias three times a day. How often have you been praying?” *Three times a day – “Hmm, I'm impressed...” (+5 Affinity) *Ten-thousand times a day – “What, ten-thousand times?! Well, I lost...” (+10 Affinity) *I don't pray at all – “You are a blasphemer!” (-5 Affinity) “Blasphemers also exist even among angels... Do you know what we do with them?” *Rehabilitate them – “That's right, we make them repent their sins. That way, they regain their faith.” (+10 Affinity) *Purge them – “They're angels just like me, I would never go that far... Your ideas are barbaric.” (-5 Affinity) *Gangbang them – “Th-that's... Obscene...” “Who do you worship...?” *Goddess Ilias – “That is very admirable... Do not lose that faith.” (+10 Affinity) *Dark Goddess Alipheese – “What, the minion of an evil god?! I'll end you!” (-5 Affinity) *Myself – “To worship oneself, how outrageous! I will end you here!” (-5 Affinity) *I worship no one – “Then you should worship the Goddess Ilias! Go on, preach her name!” “When your sword breaks and all hope seems lost... What will you do?” *Fight to the end – “Even so, do you have to continue fighting...?” *Cry out to the Goddess – “That's right, I agree... If you truly believe in the Goddess, then perhaps...!” (+10 Affinity) *Give up – “You'd give up without a second thought? Then why are you leading?!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Angels: “Now, let's go purify the surface! For Ilias' sake!” With Ilias: Angel A: “We'll dedicate ourselves for your sake, Ilias!” Angel B: “We shall protect you!” Ilias: “That's very nice, but couldn't you attach name tags to yourselves? Because I can't tell your faces apart...” Angel A: “We apologize. So how should we show some personality...?” Angel B: “I guess I could add something to the end of my sentences.” Ilias: “I appreciate your efforts, but... Yeah, whatever...it's fine.” With Harem: Angels: “It's a crowd of filthy succubi...” Harem: “Hmph, for angels who behave elegantly... You girls sure take delight in toying with men.” Angels: “W-we don't enjoy it! It's our mission, so it can't be helped...” Eden is recruited Eden: “This Eden was just passing by chance... Are you dissatisfied with the task Ilias has given you, angel soldiers?” Angels: “Th-that's not it. We enjoy it with our hearts--“ Harem: “You are having fun with it!” Angels: “Grrr...” Harem: “Hmph, lying angels!” With Eden: Eden: “Angel soldiers... You would dedicate yourselves for Ilias' sake.” Angels: “Yes, Eden! We dedicate our bodies and minds for Ilias!” Eden: “By the way, what sort of bug is a bowl insect? Because Ilias requested it, I caught a bug that looks like one...” Angels: “This is just a beetle, Eden.” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Angels: “*stare*...” The Angels make sidelong glances... However, they appeared to be more like glares! happens 2nd Action: Angels: “I want to sleep soon...” The Angels are staring blankly... happens 3rd Action: Angels: “This is a message to Ilias...” The Angels are doodling on the ground... happens 4th Action: Angels: “Haaa!!” Angels get psyched up! gain increased Atk for next turn 5th Action: Angels: “We grant you this blessing...” The Angels present a gift! Apple Gallery 80 angels st31.png|Angel Soldier D 80 angels st41.png|Angel Soldier E Category:Angels Category:Group Monsters Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Loli Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2